


Way Ahead Of You

by charlottepriestly



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, i've joined the quarantine trope, really short crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottepriestly/pseuds/charlottepriestly
Summary: There's only one way to deal with a moody Miranda during quarantine.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 29
Kudos: 166





	Way Ahead Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by THAT video of Meryl drinking a cocktail during a zoom musical performance. There is one particular moment where she sounds exactly like Miranda, so I had to do this and thought I might as well join the quarantine trope too. 
> 
> You can watch the full video here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiVxSuyocfo
> 
> The Miranda phrase is at 2:38, in case anyone was wondering ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little thing!

Andy reached the top of the stairs and started walking towards the second floor den, making sure to be careful not to drop the precious cargo she carried. 

Quarantine was… challenging. Dealing with a workless Miranda Priestly had not been Andy’s idea of spending three weeks cooped up at home. Luckily for Andy, she had found the perfect remedy to ease Miranda’s bad moods. Which is why she had taken to making several trips to the wine cellar in the basement.

She entered their cozy den and made a beeline for the bar area to pour them both a large glass of wine. She’d hardly spared a glance at Miranda sitting regally on the sofa for fear of the expression she’d find on the woman’s beautiful face. Today had been a particularly bad day. A zoom meeting with the board members had not gone well and Miranda had been on the warpath ever since. So Andy had of course dashed to the cellar to get Miranda’s favourite wine in a desperate attempt to do some damage control.

With two wine glasses filled more than was conventionally acceptable, Andy turned around with a valiant smile on her face. The moment she spotted Miranda, she froze.

Her lover was looking at her with a sardonic eyebrow raised, her eyes sharp as they watched Andy. She took a sip from the glass of scotch she held in her hand and Andy couldn’t help but watch the movement of her throat as she swallowed.

“You took longer than usual this time,” Miranda said offhandedly. 

Andy blushed, because she had been caught red-handed. She’d tried to be subtle about her ‘calming Miranda’ technique, but _of course_ that didn’t fly. Miranda was far too observant for her own good.

“Um,” she stammered, shifting her weight nervously under that intense gaze. “Well, I just- I just wanted to help.”

“I’m sure you did,” Miranda answered, and Andy almost sagged in relief when the corner of her lip twitched in that way it did when Miranda tried to hide a smirk. “But as you can see, I’m already drinking, dear.”

“Yeah, you’re usually way ahead of me,” she grinned and moved to sit beside Miranda.

“Only sometimes, darling,” Miranda said in a faux comforting tone, patting her knee. Her serious expression belied the amusement in her eyes and the still twitching lip trying to hide a smile. “Only sometimes. Now, be a dear and bring me the bottle of scotch.”

Andy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Miranda."


End file.
